They Just Don't Know
by LovelyMunchie
Summary: Fact about girls: They may have lots of crushes, but their hearts belong to one special guy. Fact about boys: They may be flirting all day, but before they go to sleep, they always think about the girl they truly care about. KatiexTravis. TRATIE ONESHOT!


Fact about girls: They may have lots of crushes, but their hearts belong to one special guy. Fact about boys: They may be flirting all day, but before they go to sleep, they always think about the girl they truly care about.

* * *

It was free time in Camp Half-Blood and Travis and Katie were sitting under a tree talking about random stuff. "You should've seen Drew's face! It was hilarious when I switched out all her clothing with dirty, black clothing." Katie giggled at Travis's prank. "And then after that, you had a clown face for the whole week." Katie started laughing, remembering Travis's face fulled with make up while Travis sighed due to the horror of non-washable make up for seven days.

Will Solace passed by them and Katie looked at him, forgetting about laughing at the memory of Travis. Travis noticed she stopped laughing and asked her, "Are you all right?" Katie broke out of her train of thoughts and looked at Travis. "Oh yeah I'm fine." Katie continued to look at Will Solace. Travis looked at where Katie was was looking and finally understood why she stopped. "Do you like Will Solace?" Katie bit her upper lip and nodded. Travis groaned.

"What about Kai from the Hephaestus cabin?" "I don't like him that much anymore."

"Malcolm?" "Nope." Katie said popping the 'p'.

"Alex from the Aphrodite cabin?" "He turned into a jerk."

"Pollux?" Katie turned to face Travis. "How do you remember my past crushes?" Travis rolled his eyes. "Because you always talked about them all the time. I think you might be turning into a daughter of Aphrodite." It was Katie's turn to roll her eyes. "All girls have crushes. It's weird that we usually have more than one."

"Is there a guy you really like?" Travis asked in curiosity. Katie looked at Travis. "Yeah. There is a guy who I actually really liked. He may be considered as one of my first crushes, but I feel that my heart belongs to him."

Travis was a little surprised since Katie usually talks about everything to him, but also jealous that she liked someone way more than he thought. "Who is it?" Katie smiled and responded. "I'm not going to tell you. I can give you a hint though." Her smile grew wider. "He's in the Hermes cabin." Travis groaned. _Great, she likes one of my half-brothers,_ he thought.

"Conner?" Katie did a horrific face. "NO!" Travis sighed in relief that his brother wasn't the one but still felt a little jealousy to one of his half-brothers. Little did Travis know, Katie's heart belonged to him.

* * *

While Katie Gardner was tending her carnations at her cabin when she looked over to see her best friend, Travis Stoll, talking to what seems like an Athena girl in front of the Athena cabin. His arm was leaning against the wall of the cabin, a sly brow, and a small smile were on his face the whole time he was talking to the Athena girl. Katie shook her head at the antic he was trying to do. He was trying to flirt with the Athena girl. Katie couldn't see which Athena girl he was talking too because her back was facing to her but she could tell, she was crossing her arms. The girl shook her head and walked off, but Travis was following her. _Nice try, you can't flirt with Athena kids no matter what,_ she thought.

 **linebreakthing**

During archery, while practicing her aim, she saw Travis talking to Kayla, daughter of Apollo. Kayla was shooting arrows and kept getting bulls-eye while Travis did the same face, when he talked to the Athena girl earlier, and was talking to her while she was shooting. Luckily, she was close enough to eavesdrop on them.

"So Kayla, could you help me with my archery? You're pretty good and I need help." Kayla shot another bulls-eye.

"You're pretty decent. I don't know why I need to help you. You just need more practice with your aim." "Please." He did the ultimate puppy dog face. It was Katie's weakness when they were younger but not anymore since she was used to resisting it since he used it on her more. Kayla looked at him, sighed, and shook his head.

"No." she told him. Travis bit his lower lip and responded. "Okay fine, but can I say that you would be a nice mentor. I mean your nice, pretty-" Katie accidentally missed the target when she heard that. Luckily it didn't hit anyone. "-cool, and nice." Kayla stared at him. "You said nice twice." Travis did a small smile. "I know." Kayla glared at him. "Are you trying to flirt with me Stoll?" "Maybe." He said stretching out the 'y'. "Stop flirting with me and get out of here or you can kiss my quiver." Travis raised up his hands with surrender and left. Archery was over and Katie was about to leave but started to realize that she has been doing bulls-eyes, or close to it, while eavesdropping on Travis and Kayla.

 **linebreakthing**

During the campfire sing-along, Katie was sitting alone and saw Travis talking to Lacy, daughter of Aphrodite. Travis and Lacy looked like they were having a good time, laughing, sharing marshmallows, and sang along to the songs. Katie couldn't help but felt jealously when he saw them. She bit her bottom lip and continued to sing along to the songs but sometimes she would pause and look at Travis and Lacy.

 **linebreakthing**

It was 11:00 p.m. and Katie sill couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about today. Travis kept flirting with girls all day, with the Athena girl, Kayla, and Lacy. She always thought of Travis as a heartthrob and thought he doesn't really like a specific girl. Katie was wrong.

Over at the Hermes cabin, Travis Stoll couldn't sleep because he was thinking about a special girl in mind.

While he was talking, okay more like flirting, to Tracy, daughter of Athena, he was looking at Katie planting her flowers. Even though she kinda does that on a daily basis, he always find her cute for doing that. During archery, when he was flirting with Kayla, he couldn't help but noticed Katie improving on her archery. She kept making bulls-eyes or anywhere near to that, except that one time she missed. During the campfire, Travis and Lacy were hanging out but he noticed Katie sitting all alone. He wanted to go over there but since Lacy and Travis were good friends and she recently broke up with Lance, son of Ares, so Travis wanted to keep her company.

During the whole day, Travis Stoll couldn't stop looking or thinking about Katie Gardner, because he truly cares about. Overall, to him, Katie Gardner was amazing.


End file.
